Toby
'''Toby '''is a steam tram. He has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van named Elsie. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at GER's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England in 1914 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work and a new coat for Henrietta as well. Toby also got into a bit of a controversy with a female Diesel shunter named Mavis as she was not willing to shunt the trucks where they needed to be. After an accident with some trucks, the two engines made up their quarrel and are now good friends. Toby once discovered an old castle and an old mine, and, while staying on guard, met the Old Warrior Ghost, who was really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. After this, the two engines became good friends and now take visitors to and from the castle and mine. During one harsh winter, Toby had to rescue Farmer McColl's lambs that were trapped on a hillside. Toby was given a temporary three-chime whistle while his bell was being cleaned at the Steamworks. It helped with warning Thomas and Gordon that the tracks were blocked. He once was scared of Knapford Junction. He once ran out of coal while delivering scrap to Crocks Scrap Yard, and after a few unsuccessful attempts at stopping passing engines to ask for some of their coal, Reg decided to lift Toby into the air so that the next engine would see him. Unfortunately, Thomas passed by and thought Reg was about to scrap Toby. After the story spread across the island, Emilytook Henrietta to the scrapyard so that she and Toby could explain the truth. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas nearly collided with Toby while racing Bertie. Persona When he was first introduced, Toby was old but hardworking and knew enough about running a branch line to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. Since the fifth season, Toby had been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. Toby enjoys listening to the birds in the birdhouse next to his shed. He also is friends with the pigs at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Since King of the Railway, Toby has been portrayed closer to his original wiser and more jovial personality, having more subtle shades of nervousness. Basis Toby was inspired by a GER C53 0-6-0T Wisbech steam tram (classed as J70 by the LNER) seen by the Reverend Wilbertand Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. Livery In the Railway Series, Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. In the television series, Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. Toby has a number "7" painted on his sides in bright yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two plaques on the sides of his cab stating that he works on the NWR, his number, and the last time and place that he was rebuilt. Toby on the Big Screen Toby was voiced by Colm Feore in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. In the movie, after Diesel 10 eavesdropped on Thomas and Percy talking about the buffers to the magic railroad, Toby followed him to the Smelters Yard. There, he distracted Diesel 10 by ringing his bell, in result of Diesel 10 demolishing the shed that he, Splatter, and Dodge were in. Appearances * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (cameo), Henry Gets It Wrong (does not speak), Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise, Saved You!, and Tram Trouble * Season 13 - The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Play Time (cameo), Time For a Story (cameo), Toby's New Whistle,A Blooming Mess, Splish, Splash, Splosh! (cameo), and The Biggest Present of All * Season 14 - Pingy Pongy Pick Up (cameo), Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety (does not speak), Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo), Being Percy, Thomas and the Snowman Party, O the Indignity (cameo),Jitters and Japes, Merry Misty Island, and Henry's Magic Box * Season 15 - Toby and Bash, Edward the Hero (cameo), James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro (cameo), Let it Snow (cameo), Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Big Belle, Tree Trouble (cameo), and Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Flash Bang Wallop! (cameo), Thomas and the Rubbish Train (cameo), Thomas Toots the Crows (cameo), Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (cameo), Salty's Surprise (cameo), Whiff's Wish (does not speak), Welcome Stafford (cameo), and The Christmas Tree Express * Season 17 - Gordon Runs Dry (cameo), The Lost Puff, and The Missing Christmas Decorations (not named; does not speak) * Season 18 - Old Reliable Edward (cameo), Signals Crossed, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Spencer's VIP (cameo), Marion and the Dinosaurs, and Samson at Your Service (mentioned) * Season 19 - The Truth About Toby, Den and Dart, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo), Two Wheels Good (cameo), Thomas the Babysitter (cameo) and The Other Side of the Mountain (cameo), Goodbye Fat Controller (not named; does not speak) * Season 20 - Toby's New Friend, Ryan and Daisy, Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender, The Christmas Coffeepot, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks (cameo) ''and Tit for Tat (''mentioned) Specials: Thomas And The Magic Railroad Calling All Engines (does not speak) The Great Discovery Hero of the Rails Misty Island Rescue Day of the Diesels Blue Mountain Mystery King of the Railway Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure The Great Race (cameo) Journey Beyond Sodor Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Rob Rackstraw (UK; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Herman López (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Volker Hanisch (Germany; twelfth season onwards) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Marion and the Dinosaurs only) * Fadulli Costa (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spain) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands) Trivia * In Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * One of Toby's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). Another was previously on display at Drayton Manor but the model was stolen from the display in early 2011. * Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. This is because while on a trip in Yarmouth, he and his father got to ride in the cab of a J70 tram, thanks to Wilbert's good friend, the late Reverend Charlie Rand. * In the fifth season episode Baa, Toby revealed that his favourite station is Maithwaite. * In an interview with SiF , Andrew Brenner stated that Toby was one of his favourite characters, along with James, Bill and Ben. * According to a interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers, Toby was originally going to appear in Emily's New Coaches but was replaced with Oliver. * Toby went through numerous changes throughout the TV series. These include: ** Season 2: *** His bell changed sound. ** Season 4: *** His bell sound returned back to its Season 1 sound. *** He had a unseen whistle (a lower pitch of Percy's). ** Hero of the Rails: *** His siderods and pistons disappeared. *** His bell sound changed to the same as Flora's. *** His cabs appeared to be blackened out. ** Toby's New Whistle: *** His damaged bell was replaced with a three chime whistle, however his bell was soon restored. * In the CGI series, he is regularly driven from his rear cab instead of his front one. * His second season bell sound was heard in one scene of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Gallery Toby'sSpecialSurprise78.png|Toby with a CGI face TramTrouble56.png HeroOfTheRails43.png|Toby in full CGI TheLionOfSodor81.png|Toby in the thirteenth season Toby'sNewWhistle16.png|Toby with a whistle Toby'sNewWhistle35 png Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:0-6-0 Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:Steam Team Category:Male Engines